Edward and Gordon
'Edward and Gordon, '''retitled Edward Helps Out in American releases, is the second episode of the first season. It first aired on Shining Time Station in the episode A Place Unlike Any Other in 1989. In this episode, Edward was let out of the shed and helps Gordon up a hill. Plot Edward is an old, blue engine and was feeling sad as he hadn't been out in a long time. The other engines that lived in Tidmouth Sheds with Edward told him that the driver wouldn't choose him, making Edward even more depressed. One morning, the driver and fireman saw that he was upset and chose him over the other engines. Edward had a wonderful day pulling coaches. The coaches were very impressed with Edward, as was his crew. He went back to the sheds that evening and fell fast asleep. Next morning, Gordon was bragging to Edward. He told the old engine to watch him rush by with the express that afternoon. Edward ignored him and went to shunt trucks in the yard. Edward loved shunting; he would biff the trucks and they would scream in horror. Edward worked very hard all day. That afternoon, he went for a rest in the sidings. Presently, he heard Gordon's whistle. But instead of coaches, the express engine was pulling a line of dirty trucks. Gordon moaned as he slowly pulled his goods train. He soon began to climb a hill and stopped halfway up. Edward was soon called to be Gordon's banker. The big blue engine did not think that little old Edward could do it, but he pushed all the same. Up the hill went the train all the while Gordon kept saying, "I can't do it, I can't do it". But to Gordon's surprise, they did make it to the top. Gordon thundered away, cheering for himself, leaving Edward in the dust. Edward slowly ran into a siding at the next station, where his driver and fireman promised to give him a new coat of paint. Characters *Gordon *Edward (debut) *Thomas (cameo) *Henry (cameo) *James (cameo) Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Gordon's Hill *Maron *Cronk Viaduct (deleted scene) Notes *This episode is based on the stories Edward's Day Out and Edward and Gordon from The Railway Series book, The Three Railway Engines. *There are three coaches in the goods shed behind Edward which appear to be unmodified versions of the Old Coaches, painted in LNER Teak livery. They can be seen more clearly in a rare picture. *On the Shining Time Station episode, "A Place Unlike Any Other", the line "Edward's driver came up" sounds the same as it does in the UK but is retaken on home video. *There are some differences in the US and UK narrations. Some differences are: **In the UK narration, Gordon was said to be pulling "a lot of very dirty trucks" and grumbles, "A goods train! A goods train! A goods train!" In the US narrations, he was pulling "a very dirty freight train," and grumbles, "A freight train!" in the same manner. **In the UK narration, after Gordon makes it over the hill, it was said that Gordon "forgot all about Edward and didn't wait to say 'thank you'." In the US narrations, Gordon "forgot all about kind Edward and didn't say 'thank you'." **In the US narrations, after it was said that Edward was out of breath and far behind, the line "...but he was happy because he had been so helpful" was added. *In Germany, this episode is called "Help the Little Edward". The Japanese title is "You take credit for Edward". The Spanish title is "Edward to the Rescue". The Brazilian title is "The Help of Edward". *George Carlin's narration of this episode was never featured on an episode of Shining Time Station. It first appeared on the 1995 George Carlin version of Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories. *The scene of Gordon passing Edward with his goods train was recreated in CGI for The Adventure Begins. Errors *Henry and James aren't introduced until The Sad Story of Henry and Thomas and the Breakdown Train respectively, so the audience don't know who they were. *The narrator says that "the other engines were all bigger than Edward", but Thomas is smaller and James is the same size as Edward. This error was caused by the order of the Railway Series stories being changed for the television series - Thomas wasn't meant to be introduced until after "Edward and Gordon". *When Edward leaves the turntable, one side jerks up a little. *In the scene that immediately follows Edward leaving the sheds, Edward's eyes are wonky. *When Edward says "I'm going out again tomorrow", steam is venting from an empty siding in the background. *In the siding where steam was venting, the rails end at the bottom of the screen. *When Edward puffs out of the shed to shunt trucks, the shadow of the camera can be seen. *Edward's cab roof was raised when he is shunting trucks. *Studio equipment was seen in the top left corner when Edward's driver talks to Gordon. *When Edward buffers up behind Gordon, the sound comes earlier than it should. *When Gordon says "I've done it!" the ground sinks slightly. *In the US narrations, as Edward approaches the station, the narrator says that Edward was happy because he was so helpful, but he looks very sad. *When Edward approaches the water tower, he was wearing James' sad face. *When the narrator says, "Gordon was very cross", there are bushes beside Gordon instead of the yard and the sheds. *In the restored version, as Gordon says "The shame of it!", his trucks disappear. *When Edward shunts the trucks, a truck on the next line was missing an eye. *In a close-up of Gordon at Tidmouth Sheds, Henry isn't next to Thomas. *When Edward says, "Oh, yes please" and in the close-up of his funnel, Tidmouth Sheds was missing. *In the beginning, a camera can be seen in the top-right corner. *It's unlikely that five trucks would be strong enough to hold back Gordon. *In the first scene, James' eyes are wonky. US Home Video Releases *Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories *Thomas and His Friends Help Out Transcript Gallery EdwardandGordonUKtitlecard2.jpg|1985 UK title card EdwardandGordonrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card EdwardHelpsOutOriginalUStitlecard.png|Original US title card EdwardHelpsOut1993UStitlecard.png|1993 US title card EdwardHelpsOutUStitlecard.png|1996 US title card EdwardHelpsOutUStitlecard2.png|Remastered US title card EdwardHelpsOutUStitlecard3.png|The Greatest Stories title card EdwardandGordonItalianTitleCard.png|Italian Title Card EdwardandGordonWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card EdwardandGordonSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card EdwardandGordonBPTitleCard.png|Brazilian Portuguese Title Card EdwardandGordonJapaneseTitleCard.png|Japanese title card EdwardandGordonKoreanTitlecard.PNG|Korean Title Card EdwardandGordonFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish title card EdwardandGordon.png EdwardandGordon1.png|Deleted scene EdwardandGordon2.png EdwardandGordon3.png|Edward EdwardandGordon4.png|Edward with James' face EdwardandGordon5.png EdwardandGordon6.png|Edward at the bottom of Gordon's Hill EdwardandGordon7.png EdwardandGordon8.png EdwardandGordon9.png EdwardandGordon10.png EdwardandGordon11.png|James and Edward EdwardandGordon12.png|Henry and Thomas EdwardandGordon13.png EdwardandGordon14.png EdwardandGordon15.png EdwardandGordon16.png EdwardandGordon17.jpg EdwardandGordon18.png EdwardandGordon19.png EdwardandGordon20.png EdwardandGordon21.png EdwardandGordon22.png EdwardandGordon23.png EdwardandGordon24.png EdwardandGordon25.png EdwardandGordon26.png EdwardandGordon27.png EdwardandGordon28.png EdwardandGordon29.png EdwardandGordon30.png EdwardandGordon31.png EdwardandGordon32.png EdwardandGordon33.png EdwardandGordon34.png EdwardandGordon35.png EdwardandGordon36.png EdwardandGordon37.png EdwardandGordon38.png EdwardandGordon39.png EdwardandGordon40.png EdwardandGordon41.png EdwardandGordon42.png EdwardandGordon43.png EdwardandGordon44.png EdwardandGordon45.png EdwardandGordon46.png EdwardandGordon51.png EdwardandGordon52.png EdwardandGordon53.png EdwardandGordon54.png EdwardandGordon55.png EdwardandGordon56.png EdwardandGordon57.png EdwardandGordon58.png EdwardandGordon59.png EdwardandGordon60.png EdwardandGordon61.png EdwardandGordon62.png EdwardandGordon63.png EdwardandGordon64.png EdwardandGordon65.png EdwardandGordon66.png Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1984 television episodes Category:1980s television episodes Category:Episodes